Just in Love
by vanessamatos
Summary: Meredith ainda está chateada com o Derek por ter roubado sua cirurgia. O médico a convida para um jantar especial com o intuito de reconquistar sua confiança e fazer as pazes.


**Titulo:** Just in Love  
**Autor:**Nessa_Matos  
**Categoria:****Challenge Abril/2010 Reconciliação, Challenge "De médico e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco!"/**Fofoca, 6ª temporada  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Beta:** Lenon  
**Capitulos:** 1 (One-Shot)  
**Completa:**[ ] Sim [X] Não  
**Observação:**Essa fic se passa na 6ª temporada podendo contém spoilers  
**Itens utilizados:**youtube, celular, sex tape, camisinha, teste de gravidez, jantar

**Resumo:**_Meredith ainda está chateada com o Derek por ter roubado sua cirurgia. O médico a convida para um jantar especial com o intuito de reconquistar sua confiança e fazer as pazes._

**Just in Love**

Meredith Grey andava impaciente pelos corredores do Seattle Grace sem entender o motivo de tanto zumbido pelo hospital. Enfermeiras, internos, residentes e até os atendentes conversavam entre si e a curiosidade acerca da nova fofoca fazia seus ouvidos coçarem em antecedência, na espera da grande revelação. Era horrível fica no escuro, sem saber o motivo de tanto alvoroço em plena manhã. Aproxima-se da sala do chefe da ala cirúrgica onde avista a maioria dos seus amigos encostados no corredor sem tirar os olhos do interior da sala.

-Qual o motivo desse alvoroço logo de manhã?- Pergunta ao se aproxima da sua irmã caçula, que olhava ansiosa para a sala do seu marido Derek Shepherd.

-Você ainda não soube?- Cristina Yang arregala os olhos.

- Esqueceu que ela pôs o McDreamy para dormir no sofá?- Responde de modo divertido Callie Torres fazendo a residente olhar incrédula para Alex Karev e para a Lexie Grey.

-Não olhe assim pra mim! Não contei nada sobre isso!- Diz rapidamente Alex

-Nem eu!- Deixa bem claro Lexie que já tremia de nervoso com medo de levar a culpa

-As noticias nesse hospital correm na velocidade da luz- Deixa escapar Arizona Robbins, que tentava sem sucesso escutar algum som que denunciasse o que estava acontecendo na sala do seu chefe.

-Vamos deixar minha vida pessoal de lado!- Meredith se aproxima mais da Cristina fazendo a amiga virar e encarar seu par de olhos azuis- O que está acontecendo Cristina? Que raio de fofoca é essa que anda circulando?

-Sabia que mandaram instalar câmeras no almoxarifado, nas dispensas médicas, na sala do zelador, ou seja, em cada canto desse hospital?- Pergunta Cristina sem tirar os olhos da sala do chefe.

-Não-Responde uma curiosa Meredith

-Viu? Isso que dá pôr o chefe pra dormir no sofá. Fica sem saber sobre esse tipo de novidade-rebate Cristina, fazendo Meredith bufar em resposta.

-Algum espertinho resolveu invadir o sistema e acabou descobrindo um vídeo comprometedor da enfermeira Olivia com um dos internos - acrescenta Torres.

-A Olivia andou aperfeiçoando suas técnicas deste a última vez que "brincamos" na sala de descanso - Diz Alex sorridente.

-Espero que tenha aprendido a lição depois do episódio da Sífilis e que pelo menos agora esteja usando camisinha - fala de modo zombador Cristina, levando os médicos a rirem

-Vocês viram esse vídeo?- Meredith revira os olhos bastante curiosa.

-Esse sex tape é a mais nova sensação do youtube - conta Alex, pegando seu celular no bolso do jaleco. - Até já baixei e salvei - mostrando rapidamente o vídeo a Meredith, que fixa seus olhos no aparelho antes de soltar uma alta gargalhada.

-OMFG! A Olivia anda praticando Yoga ou Pilates? Que flexibilidade!- zomba Meredith de modo divertido.

-Ainda bem que esse vídeo e essa fofoca se espalharam rápido. Podia ser qualquer um de nós nessa situação - fala Torres levando todos a suspirarem.

-Acho que podemos tirar uma lição importante desse episódio - diz Arizona fazendo os médicos virarem e encará-la.

- Não faça sexo no trabalho? - Pergunta de modo divertido Lexie

- É - Respondem quase todos ao mesmo tempo para logo depois rirem sem tirar os olhos da sala do Chief.

Os minutos passam e nada dos residentes arredarem o pé do corredor. Apenas quando eram chamados para alguma emergência saiam, mas retornavam rapidamente assim que se livravam dos pacientes. Quando a porta da sala abriu e Olivia saiu em disparada chorando, eles se olharam sem saber o que fazer. A curiosidade era enorme, mas no fundo estavam com pena da pobre enfermeira. O crime dela era algo tão comum no Seattle Grace. Derek se aproxima da porta com um ar nada amigável.

-Posso saber o que fazem plantados nesse corredor?- Pergunta com um ar sério, levando os residentes a se espalharem rapidamente e começarem a tomar seus rumos - Meredith! - chama pela esposa, mas a mesma não responde, caminhando juntamente com a amiga Cristina em direção a ala norte do hospital - Doutora Grey! - O tom rude e alto do chefe a fez frear o movimento e virar-se, encarando aquele par de olhos azuis que lhe fazia flutuar.

- Sim Chief! - Rebate de forma seca andando em sua direção, disfarçando as palpitações do seu coração, ele ficava tão sexy na posição de chefe.

- Precisamos conversar! - o tom ainda era rude. Permite a passagem da jovem, fechando a porta em seguida.

Os residentes até pensaram em retornar a vigília e observar o final desse debate, mas não queriam ficar na mira do novo chief, e partem para resolver seus próprios problemas.

No interior da sala, Meredith permanecia calada, em pé, desviando seu olhar do dele, com medo de sucumbir aos encantados desse deus que também atendia como seu marido. Ainda estava profundamente chateada com ele e resistiria até o fim com seu pequeno plano de fazê-lo implorar pelo perdão.

- Meredith! Não acredito que ainda está chateada por causa de uma besteira - Diz o médico se aproximando lentamente da esposa. Tocou gentilmente em seu braço, sentindo-a estremecer e se afastar rapidamente.

- Besteira?- Havia fúria em seu olhar. - Você me enganou. Roubou a minha cirurgia! - Suas palavras machucavam-no.

- Querida! Sinto muito. Já lhe pedi desculpa tantas vezes. Quando será que posso voltar a dormir na nossa cama? - O olhar pidão dele era quase convincente. Ela precisou respirar fundo e contar até dez para se recuperar da forte atração que seu corpo sentia pelo dele, mas conseguir escapar.

- Não sei. Quando merecer a honra novamente? - Havia um sarcasmo no tom de voz dela que quase o fez rir.

- Bem. Que tal pra recomeçar a tentar reconquistar essa honra com um jantar essa noite? Só eu e você?- Ele piscou o olho de forma divertida fazendo um calor começar a percorrer o corpo da Meredith. Droga!Ele era charmoso demais pra resistir.

- Pode ser - tentou responder com desdém, mas não conseguiu enganar Derek, que notou pelo seu olhar que o convite teve o efeito desejado.

-Combinado então!- O enorme sorriso estampado na face dele o deixava irresistível. Derek aproveita o momento de distração dela pra se aproximar, retira uma mecha que caia sobre a face alisando-a delicadamente, sentindo-a estremecer, ia inclinando sua cabeça de forma que seus lábios quase tocassem os dela, quando a porta se abre c fazendo-os se afastarem.

-Doutor Shepherd?- Kepner, a interna que agora trabalhava como secretária do Derek, se aproxima sorridente quebrando o clima.

- Bem chief! Tenho uma cirurgia agora, mas alguma coisa ou vai roubar essa de mim também?- O tom rude dela fazia o coração do médico doer.

-Meredith!- O tom doloroso com que seu nome espaçou dos lábios dele machucaram-na também.

- Sinto muito. Conversamos melhor no jantar. Até mais tarde então - sai antes que ele pudesse rebater alguma coisa. Derek suspira fundo e começa a dar ordens a Kepner.

NM

Meredith ficou boa parte do dia em cirurgia. Amava quando isso acontecia. Cortar e costurar eram dádivas que lhe foram dadas. Estavam em seu gene. Nasceu para ser cirurgiã. E finalmente o sonho estava perto. Não via a hora que sua residência terminaria e finalmente voaria sozinha rumo ao sucesso. A extração de pedras na vesícula de uma adolescente teve algumas complicações e teve que ajudar Bailey a controlar a situação durante o restante da tarde e início da noite. Após a cirurgia estava radiante e caminhava alegremente em direção ao vestiário dos residentes quando escuta soluços vindos de um dos banheiros que havia no corredor ao oeste. Não era problema seu, deveria ter seguido em frente, mas algo lhe fez parar e adentrar no local.

-Está tudo bem com você Olivia?- Perguntou calmamente ao se aproxima de Olivia cujas lágrimas caiam sem sossego.

-Não! Minha vida está arruinada-Enfatizou a jovem enquanto os soluços tornavam-se mais fortes.

-Calma- Responde à jovem sentando-se no banco ao lado da enfermeira- Já passei por situação semelhante, ser o centro das atenções, as piadinhas, daqui a pouco eles esquecem-Tentou ao máximo transmitir confiança e controlar a situação.

-O problema maior não é a fofoca em si-Responde a jovem enfermeira, levantando uma das mãos e deixando um teste de gravidez amostra-Estou grávida!

-Uau-Foi a única coisa que escapou dos lábios trêmulos de Meredith - Meus parabéns?

- Depois do episodio da sífilis era pra ter aprendido a lição, mas não, transei sem camisinha e não sei o que farei agora - desabafa a jovem em prantos.

- Já contou ao pai?- Meredith tentava ajudar mesmo sabendo que as coisas eram mais complicadas do que ela podia compreender.

-Ele é um interno. A única coisa que o preocupa é se tornar cirurgião. Era apenas sexo. Pelo visto estarei sozinha nisso-Havia tanta tristeza no tom de voz da Olivia.

-Tudo vai dar certo-Tentava ser confiante.

-Nem sei se ainda tenho meu emprego-Desabafa Olivia.

-Vou conversar com o Derek. Não se preocupe com o emprego, apenas em solucionar esse problema. Se vai quiser seguir em frente ou abrir mão disso. É complicado e vai precisar ter certeza de qualquer que seja sua escolha-Explica pausadamente Meredith.

-Obrigada pela ajuda-Agradece gentilmente Olivia.

-No que precisar pode conta comigo- ela sorri- Bem, tenho que ir, mas fique bem - sai deixando a jovem enfermeira pensando em seu enorme problema.

NM

Meredith estava arrumada. Havia tomando uma ducha gelada, se perfumado. Tinha prometido ao Derek que iria se comportar nesse jantar. Já estava na hora de perdoá-lo pelo pequeno incidente que gerou toda a briga vivenciada pelo casal. Odiava ter que dormir sozinha naquela enorme cama e vê-lo todo espremido em um minúsculo sofá. Mas, seu orgulho não lhe deixava confessar a saudade e perdoá-lo por ter usurpado sua cirurgia. Pensava em todo o problema vivenciado por Olivia. Até muito tempo atrás poderia ser ela a vítima das câmeras e pega no flagra em alguns dos inúmeros amassos que trocou com o Derek, durante o período perturbado do relacionamento dos dois. Não era mais um casal de namorados ou amantes, eram marido e mulher. Mesmo sendo um casamento post-it, para os dois era real e com todas as obrigações e deveres de um casamento comum.

-Pronta?- Assusta-se ao escutar o som grave da voz dele tirando-a dos devaneios.

-Sim-Responde levantando-se e pegando sua bolsa.

-Vamos!-Ele gentilmente desliza a mão em direção a dela, já esperando a repulsa. Mas em vez disso, Meredith entrelaçou sua mão a dele, levando-o a sorrir. Nada mais falam ou respondem, apenas seguem de mãos dadas em direção ao estacionamento, levando as pessoas pelo caminho a especularem sobre o chefe finalmente retornar a dormir no quarto do casal.

Meredith estava com a mão apoiada na janela sentindo a brisa suave bater em seu rosto, deliciando-se com a sensação que tomava conta do seu corpo. Depois de um dia cansativo em um hospital nada como relaxar. Derek dividia sua atenção entre a estrada a sua frente e a bela mulher ao seu lado.

Ela estranhou quando reconheceu o lugar onde ele estacionou o carro.

-Veio buscar algo no seu antigo trailer?- O nível de curiosidade do tom de voz dela o levou a sorrir.

-Não. Na verdade vamos jantar aqui-Responde alegremente enquanto descia do carro, e gentilmente abria a porta do carona pra ela.

Meredith deixou seus olhos percorrerem o local. Havia inúmeras velas semelhantes à vez que fez o desenho da futura possível casa deles no gramado. Além disso, havia uma mesa impecável e um garçom em pé próximo.

- Aqui?- Ainda estava confusa.

-Temos a melhor vista da cidade. Além do mais, foi aqui que nos reconciliamos da última vez que brigamos, o lugar é mágico!- Responde de forma divertida levando-a a sorrir.

-É tem razão - Responde aceitando o braço dele, entrelaçando ao seu e caminhando em direção a mesa.

NM

Derek fala algo no ouvido do garçom, o qual rapidamente abre um vinho, serve os dois em taças de cristais. Meredith ficou maravilhada com todo o requinte do momento. Com as entradas incrivelmente saborosas, o vinho delicioso, e a gentileza do homem a sua frente.

-E o jantar?- Pergunta Derek nervoso e altamente curioso.

-Me lembre de agradecer Kepner pela escolha do restaurante, muito delicioso os pratos e o vinho-Responde Meredith.

-A Kepner?- ele estava curioso pelo motivo dela agradecer à interna.

-Ela é tipo sua secretária e, como anda muito ocupado, sei que delega algumas funções a ela-explica a médica.

-Mas essa é uma das funções que jamais delegaria a ela- Enfatiza Derek totalmente orgulhoso- Tudo essa noite foi planejado e executado por mim- notou o brilho intenso que se formou em seu olhar após a confissão

-Desculpa, não podia imaginar-Havia sinceridade no tom de voz da Meredith.

-Desde aquele infeliz incidente que anda pensando sempre o pior de mim - desabafa Derek.

-Mas o modo como agiu pelas minhas costas. Como preferiu a Kepner a mim para lhe auxiliar. Machucou-me profundamente-Ela também desabafa.

-Ando entediado. O dia inteiro assinando papéis, ouvindo reclamações em reuniões insuportáveis. Sinto falta de cortar, costurar. Nasci para isso. Sou um cirurgião não um administrador-Ele põe a mão sobre a dela. - Quando me contou sobre a cirurgiã não pensei claramente, apenas quis está dentro daquela sala, cortar, costurar e resolver o grande quebra cabeça. Sinto muito por ter ferido seus sentimentos-Havia tanta sinceridade no tom de voz, e seus olhos azuis suplicavam pelo perdão.

-Você quis o emprego do Richard. Cavou sua própria sepultura querido-Os olhos dele brilharam ao escutá-la chamá-lo novamente dessa forma.

-É eu sei, conversei com o conselho. Pediram-me para segurar mais alguns meses até o Richard estar sóbrio definitivamente-Diz Derek.

-Então tudo voltará a ser como antes?- Questionou Meredith

-Nem tudo, algumas coisas tendem a melhorar-Havia certo ar de segredo no tom de voz dele.

Ela apenas sorriu voltando a se deliciar com a refeição. Após degustarem o jantar, Derek dispensa o garçom dando-lhe uma generosa gorjeta. Abrindo logo em seguida outra garrafa de um excelente vinho, enchendo a taça da Meredith.

-Vem comigo?- Oferece-lhe uma das mãos e o seu melhor sorriso.

-Difícil dizer não quando você esboça um sorriso desses-Enfatiza Meredith

-Não me chamam de McDreamy à toa – Responde piscando o olho, levando-a a rir e a encaixar a mão a dele, seguindo-o em direção ao morro.

A vista era perfeita. Tinha quase toda a visão da cidade de Seattle. O lugar era realmente encantador. Ele se aproxima mais, pondo seu corpo detrás do dela, enquanto que com uma das mãos alisava carinhosamente o ombro dela afastando os fios de cabelo, depositando um beijo suave no local, sentindo-a estremecer com o contato. Ela o recebeu de bom agrado, sem repudiá-lo como fazia muito ultimamente depois do infeliz incidente que os levou a brigar.

-Nunca me canso de apreciar essa bela vista-Suspira Meredith.

-Daqui de cima a cidade parece mais calma, mais especial- Responde Derek

-Exatamente. Como se nada que acontecesse nela pudesse nos ferir- Completa Meredith sem desviar os olhos da bela paisagem.

-Preciso lhe contar uma coisa- Começa Derek fazendo-a virar-se e encarar seu belo par de olhos. Ele respira tomando fôlego para continuar- Lembra dos nossos planos de construir nossa casa aqui?- Pergunta olhando-a intensamente.

-Claro que sim- Responde sem desviar seu olhar do dele.

-Não posso mais esperar, por isso hoje pela manhã estive aqui com um engenheiro, e até o fim da semana começaram as obras para a construção do nosso lar- Desabafa com medo da possível reação da jovem.

-Você o quer?- Não havia raiva no tom de voz, mas também não havia felicidade.

-Desculpa por não te consultar antes. Queria que fosse surpresa. Sei que ainda não está pronta para o nosso próximo passo. Mas, estamos ficando velhos. E nunca quis tanto algo em minha vida como quero construir nossa família. Encher esse lugar de belas crianças. Porque nossos filhos serão a imagem perfeita do nosso amor. Lindas crianças com seu gênio difícil. Esse é o nosso momento-Cospe as palavras sem medo e cheio de convicção.

-Nossa!- Ela respira fundo antes de continuar-Você até tem razão, mas é que não nasci para ser mãe Derek! Minha imagem de maternidade é a mais deplorável possível. Não quero por crianças nesse mundo para sofrerem o que sofri com a minha mãe-Desabafa.

-Querida!- Gentilmente põe as mãos em torno do corpo dela abraçando-a-Você não é sua mãe!Longe disso. É uma excelente irmã para a Lexie. É uma boa amiga, sempre tentando ajudar Cristina, Alex, Izzie. Assim como foi para o George. O reconheceu naquele momento crítico. Sofreu sua perda. É uma esposa amorosa, com seus momentos de ira, confesso-Meredith bufa levando-o há rir um pouco antes de continuar-Uma amante excepcional, que me faz amá-la mais cada dia que amanheço ao seu lado. Se tenho certeza de algo em minha vida é que você será uma mãe extraordinária- Confessa levando-a a suspirar.

-Derek. Você é que me faz querer ser essa pessoal que acabou de descrever. Nunca pensei que um dia em minha vida desejaria ser esposa e mãe. Mas, isso hoje é possível porque encontrei em você meu porto seguro. Minha alma gêmea, meu grande amor-Desabafa enquanto um enorme sorriso se formava nos lábios dele-Sei que isso é meio piegas, mas é a verdade.

Ele nada responde, apenas aproxima seus lábios dos dela selando-os em fúria, trocando um caloroso e intenso beijo. Apenas quando o ar se fez necessário, cessam o beijo com as testas coladas deliciando-se com a sensação de felicidade.

-Eu quero ter esses filhos com você Derek- Confessa Meredith levando-o a encarar seus belos olhos- Mas preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia.

-O engenheiro disse que a obra vai levar mais ou menos de 8 a 9 meses. É o tempo que entrego o cargo ao Richard. Porque na nossa primeira noite na nossa casa, no nosso quarto, nessa noite em especial, vou te amar com tanta intensidade, carinho e dedicação. Nessa noite vou te engravidar, vamos gerar o nosso primeiro filho-Derek deixa seus planos saírem por entre seus lábios lentamente.

-Uau!- Suspira Meredith- Vejo que tem tudo planejado- Fala de modo brincalhão fazendo-o rir.

-Então o que me diz?- Pergunta de forma divertida com as sobrancelhas levantadas e o coração palpitando intensamente.

-Bem-Meredith põe as mãos em torno do pescoço dele fazendo-o carregá-la ao colo-Acho que devemos começar a praticar desde já para que tudo saia como planejado-Responde piscando o olho de forma sensual.

-É pra já-Responde enquanto caminha lentamente com o grande amor da sua vida em direção ao trailer, onde se amam intensamente durante toda a noite e boa parte da madrugada.

**FIM**


End file.
